Sakura LOVES Sasuke
by zagoorian athena
Summary: /Sequel to Cherry Blossom Lane/ Sasuke and Sakura-together again. A story of how their happy ever after begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: _Well, here it finally is! My promised sequel... I know I promised this ages ago, but trust me, I was really busy. School competitions, projects, homeworks, and of course I needed time for me and my friends... blah blah blah... Plus, I was on writer's block for a long time! Anyway, enough of my sorry excuses. Here it is!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or any related character. And I know that you must have read lots of stories like this. About how Sasuke returns, blah blah blah... but I didn't copy anyone's work. So I'm sorry if this'll sound like anyone's story. It's just that this sort of plot is so common already. So sue me!!_ :P

* * *

**Recap on the Prequel:**

"Sakura, I love you, okay? I know I treated you badly before but that was because I didn't want to give you any hope before I confronted Itachi in case I, you know, died."

Sakura was speechless.

"Sakura, please. Say something. Tell me you love me too. Tell me you didn't forget about me. Tell me you hate me. Tell me you've found someone else. Anything! Just please say something."

Sakura just shook her head slowly.

"I could never hate you, Sasuke-kun. I can't even forget about you. Heck, you're all I think about right before I go to sleep. Sasuke-kun…I love you too."

At her words, Sasuke was filled with so much joy.

He gave her a big hug right before they started kissing again.

* * *

Separating from their second kiss ever, they stared into the depths of each other's eyes unblinkingly, as if it were a staring contest only it's more lovey-dovey.

A gust of wind blew by and they just had to blink because of the dust which broke their little daydream of how they'll get married and have chibi versions of themselves running around the huge Uchiha compound.

Breaking away from the embrace, Sakura's stomach grumbled.

Sasuke let out a little chuckle and asked her, "Hungry?"

"It's not that obvious, is it?"

"Wanna go to Icharaku for ramen? I expect we'll see the others there. I wanna know how everybody really is."

"Wait. Hold on a minute. You actually want to converse with them? Who are you and what did you do to the Sasuke-kun I waited for so long?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is the last part supposed to make me feel guilty?"

"A little but don't change the topic. Come on, are you really serious? What happened? What made you suddenly so open to everyone else?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in impatience while tapping her foot on the ground in annoyed manner.

"You."

"Huh?"

"I've never felt so happy before. Being finally to open up my feelings to you makes me want to open up to everybody else."

"That's so crappy…"

"Effects of eavesdropping on the conversations of Orochimaru and Kabuto. They say that to each other like, every night."

"Then why eavesdrop?"

"It wasn't actually eavesdropping; it was very audible through the wall."

A giggle escaped the lips of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"So what? Are we going there or not?"

"Okay."

* * *

_Well, that's how the first chapter goes. I might not be uploading in a long time since I still have to do Christmas shopping. And I still have our class' Christmas party to look forward to. So in the meantime, tell me what you think about it and please, PLEASE tell me if I should continue this. Because I'm still not done with the whole story and I could just stop if you think it's too crappy. But, if at least 10 people tell me I should continue, then I will bang my head on the wall several times until I get an idea. Just kidding. But I will try my hardest to think of new ideas. And if you DO want me to continue, give me ideas (please) on what should happen next._

_Reviewing would make a nice Christmas present to me._

_Thanks!_

_Peace out!_

_Advanced Happy Holidays!_


	2. just for clarification

**Author's Note:** People! I'm still wondering if you want me to delete this story. Because so far I've only had 1 review and it's not even telling me to stop or continue. So next week, if I still don't get a few more reviews then I will delete this. Okay? Tell me if this story is too crappy then I will make post another one. I have been working on a few new stories that I just can't finish due to insufficient resources. Please review… thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _People of this website, of the earth and beyond... I have an announcement to make!! To tell you the truth, I was sorta hesitating putting up this story here since at that time I still didn't have an ending to it. But during the Christmas break, I have finally done it!! I have devised an ending to which I totally owe to our disconnected internet connection. If it weren't for that, I would've been too busy reading fanfics instead of finishing my own. So (not to sound mean or anything) I don't really care if anyone finds this crappy coz I do too. But since I have an ending already, I will continue already. So enough of my constant blabbering, without further ado, the second chapter!! P.S. I don't know for sure, but the title might change some time soon if I can still think of any. But for the mean time, please bear with me the ultra lame and _unique_ title. Oh yeah, before anything else, I'd like to thank those who reviewed this story and told me to continue. I don't know how and why I didn't receive anything on my mail saying that I got reviews. I only found out now when I checked my stats. So anyway, thanks you guys!! It meant a lot to me saying you wanted me to continue. _

_Is this note starting to sound like a story already? Sorry…

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto and all related characters_.

* * *

While going there, people kept on throwing angry, shocked or confused looks at Sasuke. But noticing this, Sakura only cuddled to him even more, telling him to ignore them.

Finally arriving at the ramen stand, they saw the other 10 ex-genins they took the chunin exam with. Somehow, news spread out of his arrival and they met up at Ichiraku's. But they guessed that it was probably just Naruto's doing—being the loud-mouth he is.

As soon as the couple entered the noodle bar, they—or rather, the male—was met with a wave of 'Sasuke, nice to have you back' or 'how are you?' or else 'good to see you've finally returned'.

Everything was unclear to him as everyone talked at the same time. Some patted him at the back, forgetting at the moment that he used to be the stone-cold Uchiha prodigy who tried to avoid conversing with anyone—or at least, that's how he used to be.

Everybody seemed to notice that he wasn't shunning away anyone. But he didn't seem to be welcoming anyone else with a warm smile on his face chatting along either. Nope, that would be too un-Sasuke-like. But nonetheless, everyone thought that it was an improvement.

But before, anything else could happen, Shizune entered the scene looking around frantically.

Apparently, she found what she was looking for when she saw Sasuke and talked to him rather breathlessly.

"Good. I finally found you. The Hokage wants to see you immediately."

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before heading out, on his way to the Hokage's office, hands stuffed in his pocket.

Sakura followed behind him with Shizune, thinking it best not to disturb him at the moment.

When he finally arrived and knocked on the door three times before entering, he saw the fifth Hokage, still looking as young as she was when he left.

"Close the door behind you," she muttered.

"Uchiha Sasuke… so you've finally returned."

A smirk ran across his face as he chose not to reply to the Godaime.

"Tell me, how are Orochimaru and Itachi? I've heard from Naruto that you said you've managed to kill them both. But I want to hear it myself."

"They're both dead."

"Good! In that case, knowing you've left Konohagakure and went to Orochimaru, blah blah blah. You already know your charges, right?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Then, in knowing all that, you are willing to accept the consequences of your actions? Knowing that your punishment may cost you your life?"

"Aa."

"Well then, your punishment is 6 months under probation. You are not allowed to leave the village and you shall be accompanied outside your house by anyone of the former Cell 7. After those 6 months of being banned from any ninja duties, you may presume your shinobi ways. But don't forget that while the rest of the Shinobi 12 of your generation is now Chunin, Jonin or ANBU, you are still a genin. Am I clear?"

"Not exactly, which one of them's already ANBU?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't know? They didn't tell you anything?"

"No," he retorted feeling annoyed at her.

"Well, you'll be surprised to know… Sakura is an ANBU."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise, but still managing to keep his façade.

"Really?"

"Yes. So are Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto."

Now he raised both eyebrows. To him, Shikamaru and Neji weren't much or a surprise. Naruto, maybe a little. But Sakura?

'Has she really gotten that strong?'

"Now, if there's nothing else—oh, I almost forgot. One of the former Cell 7 also has to watch over you at night. So most probably, you'd be having a house guest for the next 6 months.

"I'll let you pick which one of them you'd prefer."

"I want… Sakura."

"Okay, then. If there's nothing more, you are free to go. Oh, and please call in Shizune."

* * *

_Well... what do you all think? You might think it's lame. But since I've already finished it, I just can't put my hard work into the recycle bin. So yes, I shall continue this. Whether or not anyone would BOTHER to review. But in case you're kind-hearted and sweet and caring, please click the review button down there. It's getting lonely and it needs a click. I know you want to. Even though it's short or even if it contains just one word I'll gladly accept it. It's just that I miss having reviews so much. In case anyone has noticed, I've been on hiatus for months. So please review already. Please. Please. Constructive criticism is accepted too!! And once again, for those who did review,_ THANKS A BUNCH!! _And sorry in case you might find it offensive that I didn't notice your reviews sooner. Until next time..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_ Yellow!! I'm finally back with the third chapter of my long-promised sequel of my favorite story that me, myself and I made. I don't have much to say anymore... I sorta blurted all my thoughts into the previous chapter. So here it goes... the third chapter!! Please review... it would make a nice award for my non-failing grades at school (woot!! yay for me!!). Thanks to those who reviewed especially to those who said they wanted me to continue on with this story... Luvyah (not in THAT way)!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto!! I would want to, of course, but I find the job of owning my own anime too T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E!! But if ever I did, Sasuke would be a tad bit nicer to Sakura and he would have never left for Orochimaru and Naruto would notice Hinata and Neji and Tenten are together and waaaaaahh!! Too much thoughts, must charge down._

* * *

As he stepped outside of the dimly lit office which had the unmistakable scent of sake, Shizune went in, only to be greeted by Sakura.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, she said I'm under 6 months' probation and that one of the former Cell 7 has to accompany me all day outside the house. And that you, my little cherry blossom, shall also be with me at night under the old hag's order. And that I'm still a genin when I resume being a ninja."

"Me? And you? Under one roof? At night? When it's NOT a mission?"

"Yup," he smirked.

"But sheesh, don't be scared. I'm not gonna eat you or anything."

But Sasuke knew perfectly well that that's not what Sakura had in mind.

Still, they walked back to Ichiraku together.

By that time, both of them were so hungry that they finished 3 bowls of ramen whole-heartedly.

After lunch, they talked to the rest of the former Shinobi 12… talking about everything under the sun… reminiscing funny memories… enjoying a good laugh… filling in Sasuke on all that he's missed since he left.

After their reunion, they all eventually went separate ways, some went to train, some went to go shopping and some went to who-knows-where.

And yet, the new happy couple was seen walking towards Sakura's apartment hand-in-hand, still talking.

"Still, I can't believe you're an ANBU already."

"Yeah, well, it pays being the Hokage's apprentice."

"Guess you really trained that hard."

"Just because I really knew you'd return one day and want to never hear you call me weak again."

"Well, seeing as how I'm on probation, I'm not really in the position."

This time, a smirk was seen on Sakura's face.

* * *

_Yes, yes, yes. I know this chapter is REALLY short. But trust me, the next one's shorter!! Haha!! Sorry, but can't think of decent divisions within this whole story so I just did whatever. It seems I have forgotten how to divide a story into chapters during my hiatus. Oh yes, I almost forgot. I know you might find it weird that for a story with quite so few words to have lots and lots of chapters... well, I'm sorry. I'm weird that way. It's just that I don't know how to divide this story into just two chapters. Once again, sorry._

_Until next time, then?!_

_Peace Out!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Honestly, I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted but since I'll be focusing more on my other fic (_Sakura and Sasuke's Musical-- _read it!!), I'll update this one anyways. But that doesn't mean you'll have to stop reviewing, though. I love reviews, and if I don't get them soon, the next update will probably have to wait until February (haha... now I'm bribing you...). Please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters don't belong to me. _Happy?!?_

* * *

While at Sakura's place, Sasuke helped her pack everything she had. They both knew that even after Sasuke's punishment, Sakura would be moving in with him eventually to help him fulfill his second goal—to restore the Uchiha clan.

It took them the rest of the afternoon to pack every one of her belongings into boxes. Especially when they found something from their childhood days and they'd be found reminiscing old times together.

Seeing the whole room full of boxes instead of other stuff, Sakura sighed in a relieved manner finally done with their task.

Somehow, they managed to move all of the boxes into Sasuke's house (mansion) in time for dinner.

They decided to just eat out that night since they were too tired to cook. And they ate at (where else?!?) Ichiraku!!

After dinner they went home together.

Sakura, feeling tired, couldn't help heading for the bedroom she shared with Sasuke as soon as they stepped inside.

She fell on top of the bed with too much force than she intended.

Sasuke, having missed the pink-haired girl so much, fell right beside her.

They looked at each other in the eyes and started (urgh) kissing. (A/N: Honestly, where am I getting this crap?)

Soon the kissing turned into them taking each others' clothes off and well, you could guess from there what they did. (A/N: I can't believe I just wrote/ typed that)

* * *

Well, I won't say I told you so when I said that this chapter's gonna be shorter than the previous one. Please review... please... PLEASE... I said please! Honestly, I already forgot what this story is supposed to be about. Honestly. I have bad memory. So sue me. But I DO know that this story is already complete in my folder. So review anyways... okay?!? The 'submit review' button is just waiting down there.

Peace Out!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Now I remember what this story is about. Sorry about that. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry if I updated too long, we just had our exams and trust me, it was dreadful!! Plus I still have projects to be passed and reports to research on. So once again, sorry. Please review and this time, it's longer by a tad bit than the last one. Happy now?!? Again, please review!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_I will not, cannot and do not own Naruto and all related characters._

* * *

xXxXxXxXx**_ Time Skip to 6 Months in the Future _**xXxXxXxXx

Sasuke has been finally let off from his probation and the Shinobi 12 are having a party.

Aside from breaking free from the probation, he was also promoted to Chunin since he managed to kill 3 of the most wanted S-ranked ninjas known to mankind. (Orochimaru, Kabuto and Itachi)

The party was a surprise for the celebrant at Naruto's house.

And although it really was a surprise for Sasuke, he was the only one who knew that there was one more surprise in store.

They all laughed and talked and ate and did whatever stuff people at their age did. (A/N: Sorry, I'm feeling really lazy right now.)

Sasuke, who was once stoic and cold, was now heard saying words more than 'hn' and 'aa'. He wasn't driving away anyone. In fact, at times when it was Sakura talking about her and Sasuke, a small smile was seen on his face.

After hours and hours of chatting away, Sasuke whispered something in Sakura's ear and they excused themselves away from the group as they went outside.

Being the nosy people they were, they all ran towards the door, put their ear against the wooden surface and listened intently at what the couple was talking about that they had to be away from the rest of them.

"What did you want to tell me, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura innocently.

Sasuke simply stared at her for a long moment and slowly got something from his pocket.

Slowly, he kneeled down on one knee and opened the small velvet box in his hand.

Back inside, everyone was beginning to wonder why Sasuke wasn't answering her question and wanted to know what they were really doing.

Sakura started to blush different shades of red knowing what would happen next.

_Oh my gosh, he's going to propose to me. I just know it._

_**Really?!? It's not so obvious is it?**_

_Shut up. Do you think I should accept?_

_**Duh! Of course you should! The HOTTEST guy in Konoha is asking you to marry him. Do you want to pass off this opportunity?**_

_But I'm too young._

_**You don't have to marry him at this age, you know. The marriage could wait.**_

_But still…_

"Haruno Sakura, I want to tell you I love you so much and I want to know if you love me too. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Will she say yes? Or will she say no? Obviously, you'll know the answer considering the main pairing of this fic. So DUH! But anyways, please review. And for the minority who don't know what Sakura's answer will be, review so that you'll know! And for those who do know, review and tell me that you do! Okay? The "_amazing and wonderful_"_ _button is saying "_press me... press me..._" So do what it says and press it already!! Please review!_

_Peace Out!!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Hey there people!! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed... espeically to those who told me to continue with this story. Well, here you are... the final chapter of _'Sakura LOVE Sauke'. _Please review afterwards and tell me what you thought about it... and a 'good for you' to those who guessed right on Sakura's reply to Sasuke's proposal. Anyways, please also read my other fanfic _'Sakura and Sasuke's Musiacal' _and please review on that too. Until next time, then... enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto and all related characters don't belong to me, and shall never ever be owned by me... so technically, you can't sue me._

* * *

Going back to the nosy people behind the door again, all of them clearly heard what Sasuke just said and all the girls there wanted to scream their hearts out but couldn't because of the boys who wanted to know what was going to happen next.

"…"

Sakura just remained silent still thinking whether she should say yes or no.

"Don't worry. We don't have to get married right away. We could wait until you're ready. I just want to see you with this ring so that any wise guy would know that you're mine and mine alone," Sasuke reasoned a bit scared that she might reject him but still managed to keep his facade.

"…"

"Sakura, please answer me quick. My knee's starting to feel numb."

"…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said with a pleading look.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura finally said while hugging the Uchiha prodigy.

"Of course I'll marry you. But promise me that you'll wait until I'm ready to get married. Until then, satisfy yourself with me being your fiancée. Okay?"

"Thanks."

And then, they started kissing… again.

Back with the rest of the 10 remaining shinobis, they couldn't help feeling so happy for them that they all yelled in happiness.

"I always knew that teme had the guts to ask Sakura to marry him someday," said Naruto confidently even though no one was listening to him.

Hearing the 10 nosy people behind the door yelling, they broke from their kiss and went back inside, with the lovely silver ring with a heart-shaped diamond on Sakura's ring finger.

When Sasuke opened the door, the others were still huddled up against the door that they fell back on top of each other when they were hit by the door.

Sakura and Sasuke could only glare at all of them murderously knowing that all of them were eavesdropping on the conversation they had.

But all of them suddenly stood up and cheerfully congratulated the both of them making the couple forget about their plans to kill them all.

Finally the party was over and they all left Naruto and Hinata to clean up after the HUGE mess they created. (A/N: They are so mean and cruel… Leaving the both of them to clean up…)

As Sakura and Sasuke went back home hand in hand, they couldn't help replaying the scene of Sasuke's proposal.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Who taught you those cheesy lines you used on me earlier to propose?"

"Was it really THAT horrible?"

"Yep, but it was sweet."

"My mom used to tell me the story of how my dad proposed to her when I was just a kid."

"Oh, okay."

"…Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ten years later, at the age of 25, Sakura and Sasuke kissed each other passionately on the lips in front of lots of their friends at their wedding. Sakura in a lovely strapless wedding gown that hugged her curves with pretty cherry blossom designs while Sasuke in a simple tux that made him look even more gorgeous than he already was.

Even more years later, they finally were able to revive the clan. They had 2 boys, 1 girl and 1 pair of twins (boy and girl) each distinctively showing that they were the children of a Haruno and an Uchiha.

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

_Well, there you have it... the end to this story. Please review and thanks a lot to those who did and are planning to. Please review my other fanfic too mentioned in my upper note so that I can update it sooner if you want me to. Once again, thanks and please review!!_

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/swEeT pRinCeSs123/eMo.pRinCesS123


End file.
